The present invention relates to devices and a system for helping golfers to retrieve a golf ball that has landed in a water hazard and more particularly to a golf ball retriever system that includes a telescoping handle assembly including a hand grip attached to a first end of a telescoping section that retracts into a cavity provided within the hand grip and a second end attached to two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members each having a curved portion that terminates in a prong projecting upwardly from a plane defined by the curved portion at an angle of about forty-five degrees; the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members being connected to the second end of the telescoping section such that the prongs define a split opening therebetween that provides an area for receiving a golf ball held within a holding area defined by the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members.
It is often desirable for a golfer to retrieve a golf ball hit into a water hazard because of the expense of the golf ball. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a golf ball retriever system that could be collapsed into a small area for storage when not needed but which could be telescopically extended to a considerable length when needed. In order not to disturb the silt and mud laying at the bottom of the water hazard while attempting to retrieve the golf ball, it would be further benefit to have a golf ball retriever system that included a hook assembly, constructed from a wire material covered with a rubberized coating to minimize disturbance of the bottom materials of the water hazard so that the water clarity would stay as clear as possible during retrieval of the golf ball.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a golf ball retriever system that includes a telescoping handle assembly including a hand grip attached to a first end of a telescoping section that retracts into a cavity provided within the hand grip and a second end attached to two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members each having a curved portion that terminates in a prong projecting upwardly from a plane defined by the curved portion at an angle of about forty-five degrees; the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members being connected to the second end of the telescoping section such that the prongs define a split opening therebetween that provides an area for receiving a golf ball held within a holding area defined by the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members.
Accordingly, a golf ball retriever system is provided. The golf ball retriever system includes a telescoping handle assembly including a hand grip attached to a first end of a telescoping section that retracts into a cavity provided within the hand grip and a second end attached to two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members each having a curved portion that terminates in a prong projecting upwardly from a plane defined by the curved portion at an angle of about forty-five degrees; the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members being connected to the second end of the telescoping section such that the prongs define a split opening therebetween that provides an area for receiving a golf ball held within a holding area defined by the two mirror image, rubberized, metal gripping hook members.